


Obvious

by Nevcolleil



Category: Myron Bolitar - Harlan Coben
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Myron/Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: ‘Is it someone else?’ Jessica asks. Except when Jessica says it… the question sounds a lot like: “Is it Win?”“No. Of course, n-” Myron begins automatically. Then stops. “Wait. What?”





	Obvious

There are no hard feelings - to be honest, he thinks they’ve both been working up to this for a while. Jessica is less upset than Myron’s ego would prefer, but that’s a good thing. Tears and persistence would have made this harder, and it’s plenty hard already.

Then she asks. Of course she asks - a person likes to know these things. Myron would have if the tables were turned.

‘Is it someone else?’ Jessica asks. Except when Jessica says it… the question sounds a lot like: “Is it Win?”

“No. Of course, n-” Myron begins automatically. Then stops. “Wait. What?”

Jessica smiles. It’s one of the few smiles that Myron has never been fond of. It’s a secretive one, or perhaps pitying. Secretive and pitying? ‘I know something you don’t know, and I think you’re cute in a pathetic way for that reason.’

“Myron… I’ve known for ages. I thought you were going to deny it to yourself forever, and who was I to force you into a re-examination of your sexuality?”

Myron nods, just to release his nervous energy. He has no idea what he‘s agreeing with, but he freezes when it starts sounding like he‘s agreeing to something bad. “Wait- What?”

Now Jessica’s smiling and raising the ‘I know something else that you don’t know, and you’re starting to irritate me’ eyebrow. Jessica’s gestures all speak in compound sentences.

“So… You aren’t breaking up with me because you’ve finally realized that you’re in love with Win?” she asks.

“Wha-”

“Myron, if you ask what again, I’m going to slap you.”

“Fair enough.” Myron laughs. It’s a short, awkward sound. “Jess. I don’t know what you’re talking about. You think that me and-”

“Win.” Jessica nods. 

Myron sputters. “But- We’re talking about-”

“Win,” Jessica says again.

Win. Myron’s best and oldest friend Win. Myron’s full time business associate and part-time housemate Win. His frat buddy. His knight in shining armor on a regular basis; his personal boogey man from time to time.

“I’m not in-”

“Myron.” Out go the smiles, the brow-lifts. Everything but a calm, clear expression. Jessica Culver at her most sincere. “If you keep lying to me… I’ll slap you for that too.”

Jessica’s slaps are nothing to triffle with. They’ve got enough sting to make the manliest of men cringe in anticipation. 

And Myron has manliness in spades.

Case in point: he is not in love with his male friend, Win. His ridiculously smooth, somewhat psychotic, fiercely loyal friend; his frighteningly dedicated, wickedly funny, startlingly clever… 

Oddly pretty…

What was Myron’s point again?

Jessica’s smiling again - one of the good smiles this time. Simple. Obvious. Like certain things should’ve been obvious, to a man of Myron’s great intellect.

The smile says: ‘I knew you would get there!’ 

It’s the best breakup he and Jessica have ever had.

Which is good. Because tomorrow Myron’ll spill his guts to Win. And he won’t get another breakup. Not as long as they both shall live.


End file.
